When you're gone
by Chocoangel
Summary: Miyu, now in America is feeling terrible but she doesn’t know why until she hears this song… first story here people...


**Title: When you're gone**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. Also the song "When you're gone" belongs to Avril Lavigne. But 'Forever in love' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu, now in America is feeling terrible but she doesn't know why until she hears this song…A songfic**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. This is my first fanfic and I don't have any story writing experience. So please be liberal on me… Thanks and do drop in an "improvement suggestion" review…

THANK YOU…

A special THANK YOU to our dearest "**Sapphire Rose e" **who previewed my story before me posting it…

Thank you dear…

One more thing, the bold italic words are the song "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne's lyrics…

* * *

**When you're gone**

Begins here…

_Miyu's thoughts__ (* A/N ~ This is what Miyu's thinking right now*)_

Great. Just Great. One more day begins here. One more day throughout which I am going to be sad beyond limits. Don't ask me why because I don't know what has happened to the once cheerful me…

I, Miyu Kouzuki, am now 17. It has been five years or so since I left Japan. Yup! Five years. I, once upon a time, was a cheerful and full-of-life blonde-haired person with emerald eyes. I still have my blonde silken tresses and even my emerald eyes but my eyes seems to have lost the vitality that they once had, so says my SUPER-FAMOUS astronaut mom Miki Kouzuki and ULTRA-GENIUS dad Yuu Kouzuki. My body has matured too…

Surprisingly, I have excelled in my studies. The reason is simple – I just want to keep myself busy so I took up studies.

God only knows why I have become so. Ever since I have left Japan, I feel that something of my life has been stolen, chucked out, .etc…

I still have maintained contact with all my friends over there, including the guys through e-mails. I occasionally call the girls. I sometimes feel, even pick up the receiver and dial Saionji-kun's number but then I immediately hang up…

I think I must stop dreading the past. Anyways what day is it today?

Crap, it's SUNDAY. No school to time pass! Alas!

I think I must listen to the radio. Wow! See my luck, a new song by Avril Lavigne…(I know it's not new, but still…)

"_**I never needed time on my own,**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry.**_

_**The days feel like years when I'm alone,**_

_**And the bed where you lied is made up on your side."**_

I have so much of time now a days don't I. No Kanata, Ruu or Wanya to make my day full of hassles. No Kanata *Sigh*, c'mon, he never was an integral part of my life…but;

"_**When you walk away I count the step that you take,**_

_**Do you see how much I need you and now…"**_

Man why am I crying now. I don't need that good for nothing Kanata Saionji…

"_**When you're gone, the pieces of my heart I am missing you.**_

_**When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.**_

_**When you're gone, the words I need to hear,**_

_**To always get me through the day;**_

_**And make it ok, I MISS YOU…"**_

Gosh! When will these tears stop… No, I don't miss Kanata at all. I don't miss any of his chauvinistic activities. I don't miss that once-in-lifetime smile of his at all. I don't miss borrowing his notebooks, doing the grocery, doing the cleaning, trying to cook him an EDIBLE dinner, I don't miss anything of his.

"_**I never felt this way before,**_

_**Everything that I do, reminds me of you.**_

_**The clothes you left that lie on the floor,**_

_**And they smelt just like you.**_

_**I love the things that you do."**_

Yah right! Love the things that you do. HE always spends hours of his valuable time in making my life super miserable. He always showered me with trademark taunts. Why the heck should I MISS HIM. Some God damned thing must have possessed me that I am saying, I am MISSING HIM…

"_**When you walk away I count the step that you take,**_

_**Do you see how much I need you and now…"**_

No, I don't need him at all, may be I do…ok I miss his constant sniggers, insults, glares, sarcastic remarks, manga buried face, orders, his SMILES. Hey, wait. Why am I dreading on Kanata?

"_**When you're gone, the pieces of my heart I am missing you.**_

_**When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.**_

_**When you're gone, the words I need to hear,**_

_**To always get me through the day;**_

_**And make it ok, I MISS YOU…"**_

Someone please stop theses tears. Get out of my life Kanata…

"_**We were made for each other,**_

_**Out here forever;**_

_**I know we were, ye..e..ye"**_

No we, I mean Kanata and me aren't meant to be together forever. There is always Akira. She makes that monster laugh… LAUGH? And not just that. She kisses him on the cheek and he doesn't mind one bit. Who would? Akira is perfect. She is so so so beautiful, she cooks fantastic, she is so mature, and so gentle; unlike me…

Darn it! I am over that evil-pumpkin-freak.

"_**I know I ever wanted was for you to know,**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can only breathe I need to feel you here with me… yah"**_

Yes. The song says truly. Whatever I did, I poured in my heart. Even though I am a klutz, also a clumsy loud-mouthed girl but still whatever I did for him, I did with real and strong feelings, which he never acknowledged let alone PRAISED…

"_**When you're gone, the pieces of my heart I am missing you.**_

_**When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.**_

_**When you're gone, the words I need to hear,**_

_**To always get me through the day;**_

_**And make it ok, I MISS YOU…"**_

Ok I miss him; I really do so now, after full-fledged five years, I am giving him a call. I hope he still remembers me…

_Kanata's thoughts_ _(*A/N ~ these are Kanata's musings*) _

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" man when will these sneezes stop? It's almost two in the night and here I am sneezing my sleep away…

Crap! I have stopped sneezing but now sleep is yards away, so I think because my eyes fell on the picture of a particular blonde-haired girl, to be specific Miyu Yuu Kouzuki.

(_*A/N ~ I don't know the America-Japan time difference so lets just assume. Thanks and sorry for the interruption*)_

She came and started making my life miserable. I even was doubtful that I'd ever make her my friend. But not just a friend, she became much more than it. She came; she changed every bit of the cocky aloof Saionji who I was. She always tried to be friendly and I just shunned her up. I never really behaved properly with her. The reason was simple – I became so nervous when she was around that I resorted to teasing, insulting, ill-treating her.

I think she hated my behavior considering my courteous attitude to all other girls except her. I didn't have anything with those minions so I behaved well but with her, it was different.

A girl whom I once called ugly, figureless, stubborn, idiotic, nosey, mean, stupid, good-for-nothing etc. etc. etc became a girl whom I solemnly liked no loved and I still do…but alas she doesn't.

Not that she didn't care for me. She cared more than I ever deserved. I felt so guilty when I threw sarcastic remarks on her hard efforts to do things right. I tried to praise her a lot of times, but ended up insulting her always…

And now, GUESS WHAT! Someone is free to call me at two in the night…

Can it be her, nope it can't

I go and pick up the call and instead of greetings, I raised my tone and said rudely,

"Do you have a track of time fellow? At almost two in the night, you call. Who are you and tell me what you want at 2 in the night…"

To my utter surprise, instead of the caller on the opposite end snarling at me, I heard a sob and a faint "sorry Saionji-kun…"

It can't be her, can it? No Miyu has no feelings for me because she replies to everyone's mails regularly, but mine are given least importance with replies considering not more than two lines. Even whenever I tried to call her, she was always UNAVAILABLE so I stopped bugging her.

And now here I hear a small voice, which I am damned sure is her voice.

All I said before she could cut the call was "Hey wait… Are you Miyu?"

Then the line went dead and I sighed, well maybe I was imagining too much…

Just as I was retreating from the phone, it rang again. Now my heart is going flip-flops. I picked it up again and this time in a gentler tone, keeping my hopes soaring high questioned,

"Hey are you Miyu? I mean I am sorry to snap like that. Miyu is it really you?"

I was so happy when I heard "yes" from the caller at the opposite end. Then we both started chatting like we used to while gazing at the stars, sitting on the porch. We talked for about one hour I guess. Then she said she has to go. I also gave my consent.

But the next words she said, I didn't believe my ears. She said, "I MISS YOU, I REALLY DO"

Before I could utter a word, the line went dead and when I tried calling again, no one answered. Man, I miss you, I really do Miyu. Please come back. I wanted to yell at her all those things but I didn't and I won't ever do that… but someday, maybe someday Miyu I'll tell you what you truly mean to me…

(_*A/N ~ Then Kanata slept*)_

_Miyu's thoughts__ (* A/N ~ This is Miyu thinking again*)_

Wow, I told those three words…

Hey, why I am suddenly feeling so good? Maybe the reason was Kanata…

Maybe I am still not over him, maybe next time I should tell him how I really feel, maybe he'll reciprocate, maybe…

Maybe he'll love me just how I love him, maybe just love me forever…

Until then KANATA, I miss you a lot, I hope you too do…

"_**I MISS YOU…"**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S notes:**

How was it? Do you like it? This is all I could manage. I hope you liked it. Anyone can drop in a review, may it be criticism or appreciation. They are most welcome. If any one of the authors has written a story similar to mine, I mean the plot, I am very sorry. I did not do it purposely. You see dear (if anyone has a story like this I mean) I haven't yet read all the stories under Daa! Daa! Daa! I am really very sorry. I hope you have the hearts to forgive…

And this song, I mean "WHEN YOU'RE GONE" is soooo nice. Every time I listen to this song, I get freaking emotional. If you haven't heard it, get your hands on that song and listen to it…

Until next time, Goodbye all! Take care of yourself…

An advance THANK YOU to all those who read my story…

This is Chocoangel signing off…

JAI SHREE KRISHNA…

**Truth of the day**

_***** **__Two things which are more painful then DEATH are:_

_1. Your loves you and you don't know that…_

_2. Your love doesn't love you and you know that…__*******_

**The END**

_**Do drop a REVIEW for my little effort…**_


End file.
